


Soulmates

by GDogDfeld124



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, Homeless Peter Parker, Identity Porn, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Soulmates, Younger Tony Stark, for a bit, older Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDogDfeld124/pseuds/GDogDfeld124
Summary: Peter became Spider-Man at the age of 15, his Uncle Ben died and May kicked him out of the house. Peter lived on his own for a while still going to school but staying at Ned’s sometimes and other times just sleeping anywhere he could find a warm safe place. Story starts when Peter is 19 and going into college. And Tony is 27 but everything still happened that happened.Tony went to Spider-Man for help but never found out his identity. Tony never made the Avengers Tower just having it stay Stark Industries. Spider-Man used a voice changer to conceal his identity from the beginning. Also Ironman’s identity is a secret too.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Spider-man/Ironman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	1. Version #1

In a world where your soulmates first words said to you appear on your wrist at the age of 5.

Peter sighed softly smiling. Today was Peter’s birthday and he was turning 5. Peter giggled the thought of being one year older wowing him.

Peter sighed again then paused screaming out in pain as his arm felt like it was on fire. Peter caught his breath as the pain subsided and looked at his arm. Written in neat block letters were the words

“Well Spider-Man I came to ask you for a favor.” that went all the way up his arm stopping near halfway past his elbow.

Peter smiled stunned he got his words! Peter showed his aunt May excitedly. 

“Aunt May look I got my words!” Peter said excitedly. 

“That’s amazing sweetie...” May looked at Peter arm in horror, they were so big and nearly covered his whole arm. May insulted his words and called him a freak. 

Peter covered his words in a long sleeves shirt and cried in his room. Peter knew it wasn’t normal to have such big words and he cried again swearing no one would find out about his words being that big. 

~~~years later~~~

Peter became Spider-Man at the age of 15, his Uncle Ben died and May kicked him out of the house. Peter lived on his own for a while still going to school but staying at Ned’s sometimes and other times just sleeping anywhere he could find a warm safe place. Story starts when Peter is 19 and going into college. And Tony is 27 but everything still happened that happened. 

Tony went to Spider-Man for help but never found out his identity. Tony never made the Avengers Tower just having it stay Stark Industries. Spider-Man used a voice changer to conceal his identity from the beginning. Also Ironman’s identity is a secret too. 

~~~the first time they met~~~

Spider-Man landed on an empty roof once he noticed Ironman following him.

“Ironman? What are you doing here in Queens?” Peter asked amazed, trying not to fanboy.

“Well Spider-Man I came to ask you for a favor.” Ironman said and Peter stopped looking at Ironman in amazement those were his words.

“What kind of favor?” Peter said knowing he couldn’t tell Ironman he had a secret identity to keep. Ironman though seemed to be silent for a moment.

“Are we going to ignore the fact that we’re soulmates?” Ironman said looking at Spider-Man in sadness.

“Yeah thought you would want to keep your identity a secret.” Spider-Man pointed out and Ironman nodded.

“Can I at least show you my words.” Peter said nervously getting ready to roll up his sleeve.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” Ironman said stunned. Peter smiled and showed Ironman his words that ran all the way up his arm.

“I know I’m a freak.” Peter said looking down in sadness.

“You’re not a freak, I like them.” Ironman said taking his gauntlet off and showing Spider-Man his words.

“Really?” Peter said as Ironman connected their words.

“Yeah I put them there didn’t I?” Ironman said probably smiling under his faceplate.

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Peter said smiling under his mask.

“What was that favor?” Peter asked looking up at Ironman.

“Well I was going to ask you to come to Germany to help me but I don’t know if I want to put you in that kind of danger anymore.” Ironman said running his hand down Peter’s words.

“I’ll help you Ironman I won’t let you fight alone.” Peter said and that was that. 

~~~in Germany when Lang hits Peter~~~

“SPIDER-MAN!!” Tony yelled out flying to the Spider trying to stop his soulmate’s fall but it was too late. He was too late. Tony approached his soulmate worried as heck.

“Spidey please be okay.” Tony said going to roll him over to see if he was okay. Peter winced in pain and quickly covered his eyes with his mask then faced Tony.

“Ironman I’m okay I’m okay.” Peter said still dazed. Tony froze up hearing Peter’s real voice for the first time. Unfortunately Spider-Man pulled his mask down all the way masking his voice again.

“Stay down Spidey please.” Tony pleaded looking down at his soulmate.

“Okay” Spider-Man said weakly lying down on the concrete. Tony winced wanting to be there for his soulmate but went after Rogers instead hoping his soulmate would be fine. 

~~~after the fight~~~

Peter went home back to Queens while Tony stressed over Rhodes and how to find out where Rogers went. Peter was worried for his soulmate because how could he not so when he saw the Black Panther following Ironman, he got suspicious and worried.

Peter secretly followed the Black Panther hanging onto his jet with some webbing and hoping the Black Panther didn’t notice. Peter got away with it and was confused when they landed in a snowy place. Was this where Captain America was? Peter just followed the Black Panther stealthily watching things play out as he saw his soulmate, Steve, and Barns were at some sort of stand still.

Peter just hid in the shadows watching just in case his soulmate needed help. Ironman started attacking Steve and Barns and Peter froze just hiding in the shadows. Ironman seemed to be fighting well so Peter didn’t intervene.

Peter panicked as he saw Steve about hit Ironman’s faceplate off with his shield. Peter quickly kicked Steve away making him fly back and drop his shield.

“Stay away from him.” Peter said protectively standing in front of Ironman. Steve froze looking at Spider-Man in shock.

“Stay out of this.” Steve said standing up.

“No.” Peter said fiercely getting in a fighting stance.

“Come on Buck we’re leaving.” Steve said going over to Barns who was on the ground and missing an arm. Steve helped Barns up then they left without the shield.

“Spider-Man.” Tony said looking up at him. Peter kneeled down to Tony’s level and helped him up.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Tony said hugging his soulmate.

“Yeah I know.” Peter said as Ironman leaned on him tiredly.

“Let’s go home.” Tony said. Peter smiled tiredly ready to go home too. 

~~~~~~

Once they got home Tony locked himself up in his lab working on leg braces for Rhodey and Peter went back to Queens. 

~~~~~~

Tony stayed at the compound helping Rhodey and got the letter from Steve. Tony sighed sadly wanting to see his soulmate again but he didn’t know where Spider-Man was.

Tony smiled the audio from when Spidey spoke in his real voice to him still saved. Tony played the audio again loving his soulmates voice.

“Ironman I’m okay I’m okay.” Spidey reassured him and Tony chuckled lightly bathing in his soulmate’s words. 

~~~~~~

Tony went out as Ironman and found Spider-Man out on a rooftop.

“Hey you okay?” Tony asked his soulmate worried.

“Yeah I heal fast.” Spider-Man said standing up to face his soulmate.

“Can I kiss you?” Tony asked wanting his soulmate.

“Yeah.” Peter said happily.

“You have to close your eyes though.” Tony said as the sun was setting.

“You too tin can.” Peter joked softly. Tony chuckled at the nickname.

“Okay sweetheart.” Tony said.

“The count of three.” Tony said in excitement.

“One.” Peter said placing his hands on his mask.

“Two.” Tony said getting ready to retract his helmet.

“Three.” They both said and their masks came off and their eyes were closed tightly. Tony reached out holding Spider-Man and kissed him softly. Peter kissed back savoring the moment. They kissed for what felt like forever but they eventually reluctantly separated and put their masks back on.

“That was amazing.” Peter said happily looking at the armor lovingly.

“Yeah.” Tony agreed.

“Wanna stay over at my place?” Tony suggested.

“I would love that.” Peter said and Tony led the way to a secret room in the Tower where he had a bedroom for the armor ya know just in case.

Tony shed most of the armor his arc reactor glowing up in the dark and his helmet stayed on. Peter took off most of his suit keeping his mask on and got in bed with Ironman. Tony snuggled Spider-Man as they fell asleep peacefully. It soon became routine at the end of each day for them to kiss then cuddle. Each admiring each other’s scars and helping each other fight crime sometimes. 

~~~years later~~~

Peter finished college and got an internship at Stark Industries. Peter worked in the lower level labs but quickly made a reputation for himself being the smartest one down there and being super helpful and humble.

Tony Stark didn’t notice him for a while but he also had a reputation for only wearing long sleeves never just a cuff and soon people got curious about him.

Eventually word spread to the higher level labs and soon Peter was promoted getting to work for the higher level labs and everyone loved him there too. Peter visited the lower level labs sometimes just to say hi and it was much appreciated.

Peter at lunch sat with his friends and any other interns that wanted to meet him to see if the rumors were true about how smart he was and to see if he really wore long sleeves all the time and of course Peter did not disappoint. 

One day Tony decided to check on the labs see how progress was going and was very confused when almost everyone mentioned Peter Parker in some way. Tony wanted to figure out who the heck this Peter person was and why everyone kept whispering about him. Tony walked towards the person he presumed was Peter Parker and greeted him. 

“Hello Peter Parker.” Tony said looking at the younger fellow who always wore long sleeves and never just a normal cuff. 

“Hello Sir, what- What are you doing here?” Peter asked shyly trying not to freak out that his soulmate’s boss just greeted him. 

“Just checking on your progress.” Tony said only pausing slightly feeling like he heard Peter’s voice before but he couldn’t place it. 

Peter told him about his progress and what he was working on. 

Tony admired Peter getting lost in his brown eyes.

“Come with me.” Tony interrupted Peter and Peter stuttered following Tony as he led the way to the elevator. Once they were alone Tony turned to Peter and smiled.

“So Peter heard you were pretty smart.” Tony said. 

“Yeah I guess.” Peter said nervously. Tony wanted to kiss Peter so badly something must be wrong with him. Tony knew he already met his soulmate. He shouldn’t be attracted to Peter.

“I wanted to promote you to be my personal intern.” Tony said despite his better judgement. Spider-Man was his soulmate and Peter was just some random intern.

“Thank you Mr. Stark.” Peter said happily.

“Next time you come to work just come to my lab and I will be there. Follow me.” Tony said leading Peter to his lab.

“So did you meet your soulmate yet?” Tony asked him curiously.

“W-Why does that matter?” Peter stuttered pulling his left sleeve down more making sure to cover the end of his words.

“Just curious.” Tony said noticing his actions.

“Umm... yeah I met my soulmate.” Peter said nervously.

“Who is it? Is she pretty?” Tony asked.

“He is handsome and the best person I have ever met.” Peter said thinking of Ironman.

“Oh a guy that’s nice who is he?” Tony asked interested.

“I’d rather not say.” Peter said nervously backing away from him.

“How about you did you meet your soulmate yet?” Peter asked.

“Yeah I’ve met him he’s amazing.” Tony said blushing when he thought of Spider-Man and covering his cuff with his right hand.

“Why don’t you ever wear a cuff?” Tony asked him confused.

“I just- can we talk about something else.” Peter said avoiding the topic.

“Okay.” Tony said and that started their relationship as intern and mentor. 

~~~~~~

Tony taught Peter the ropes and they grew closer only having sexual tension. Peter struggled confused as to why he was attracted to Tony while Tony struggled to not fall in love with Peter.

Tony met Spider-Man every night after Peter left and it became routine for them to meet at the end of the day and spend time with each other sometimes stopping crime together. 

One day Peter came into the lab looking absolutely exhausted and limped slightly and with a huge cuff on instead of long sleeves. It kind of reminded Tony about his soulmates words. 

“Peter are you okay?” Tony asked him worried. 

“Yeah I’m fine Tony.” Peter said nearly passing out. Tony caught him and got more worried. 

“Peter what happened to you?” Tony asked worriedly setting Peter down on the couch they had in the lab. 

“It’s nothin I’m fine.” Peter said again going limp on the couch. 

“Please tell me what happened.” Tony pleaded running his hand through Peter’s hair. 

“Just clumsy...” Peter whimpered quietly snuggling closer to Tony unconsciously as he sat down next to him. Peter started crying as Tony pet his hair. 

“Oh sweetheart...” Tony trailed off the endearment only reserved for Spider-Man but he couldn’t stop himself. Tony felt terrible... Spider-Man didn’t have to know. Tony felt his heart break as Peter cried and held onto him like his life depended on it.

“It’s okay darling it’s okay, I’m here for you.” Tony said comforting Peter and hugging him close. Tony kissed Peter on the cheek feeling dirty as he did it but he couldn’t stop himself. Peter whined pushing Tony away lightly and Tony sighed knowing this was wrong.

“Peter it’s okay.” Tony said as Peter passed out. Tony picked Peter up and bought him to his own room and set Peter down on the bed. Tony got Peter some water then waited for him to wake up. Peter woke up confused as to why he was in a bed and half expected Ironman to be beside him but instead he saw Tony sitting on a chair beside him.

“Tony?” Peter said confused as to why he was in a bedroom and not in the lab.

“Hey you’re awake!” Tony said smiling at him.

“What happened?” Peter asked very confused and kinda panicked.

“You came to my lab and passed out, I was worried about you there for a second.” Tony said glad Peter was awake and seemed to be much better.

“Care to tell me why you were so out of it?” Tony asked concerned.

“I didn’t want to be late so I ran here but I tripped outside on the concrete but I got here! Also I haven’t been sleeping well.” Peter said kinda honestly. Peter spent most of his time being Spider-Man and now that he was out of college and worked at SI he kinda lost track of time and wasn’t getting the best sleep also on the nights where he wasn’t with Ironman his nightmares got worse.

“You should try to get more sleep.” Tony said worriedly.

“Okay Tony I’ll try.” Peter said honestly relaxing in the bed he was in.

“Why don’t you stay over tonight?” Tony suggested. Peter considered it for a moment wondering if Ironman would be mad at him for sleeping at the tower without him. Peter sighed deciding it was fine seeing that he wasn’t Spider-Man right now.

“Okay Tony.” Peter agreed getting up prepared to get out of what he presumed to be Tony’s bed.

“No you stay here.” Tony said making him lie back down.

“But isn’t this your bed?” Peter asked confused.

“Yeah but you need your sleep and I’m sure you’re exhausted it’s eleven o’clock.” Tony pointed out.

“Oh...” Peter said blushing and drifted back to sleep happy that Tony cared. Tony smiled seeing Peter drift back to sleep and kissed Peter on the forehead smiling. Spider-Man was going to kill him if he ever found out Tony liked Peter. 

~~~~~~

Peter woke up from another nightmare and breathed fast scared. Peter cried hugging his knees close as memories from fighting Doctor Octavious still haunted him. Tony came rushing into the room and looked at Peter worriedly.

“Peter look at me it’s okay it was just a dream.” Tony tried to calm him down. Sometimes Spider-Man had nightmares too but those times he usually just kissed his soulmate and cuddled the nightmares away so he didn’t know quite how to deal with Peter’s nightmares.

Tony continued to try to calm Peter down and it eventually worked Peter coming out of his thoughts and memories.

“Shh it’s okay darling.” Tony said hugging Peter. Peter hugged back feeling safe in Tony’s arms. Tony kissed the top of Peter’s head and Peter shrunk away.

“Tony...” Peter said bothered.

“What is it darling?” Tony asked confused.

“I have a soulmate I can’t.” Peter said pathetically trying to turn Tony down.

“I know sweetheart.” Tony said and Peter shook his head.

“Don’t call me that.” Peter said glaring at him.

“Why?” Tony asked.

“My soulmate calls me that only he gets to call me that.” Peter said trying to turn Tony down again.

“What if soulmates didn’t exist?” Tony asked hypothetically.

“What?” Peter asked confused.

“What if there was a world where soulmates didn’t exist and you could be with whoever you wanted.” Tony rose up the idea and Peter started considering it.

“That would be crazy.” Peter said chuckling at the idea.

“What if we said screw soulmates and I choose you.” Tony said grabbing Peter by the hand.

“Tony, I- we can’t just do that.” Peter said thinking of Ironman.

“Why not?” Tony said caressing Peter’s face.

“Because that’s not how it works.” Peter said trying to stray away from the idea of being with Tony instead of Ironman.

“But What if it did.” Tony said kissing Peter softly. Peter was ashamed to say he liked the kiss.

“Why can’t we have this?” Tony said kissing him again. Peter blushed kissing back shamefully. Peter cried feeling like he was betraying Ironman.

“It’s okay sweetheart.” Tony said and Peter cried harder desperately wanting Tony to be his soulmate instead.

“We can’t.” Peter said as Tony held him.

“Why not?” Tony asked kissing Peter gently and silently crying.

“Tony you know why.” Peter said quietly.

“Can we just have this for five minutes, then we can go back to our soulmates just, please.” Tony begged knowing he was betraying Spider-Man.

“Five minutes.” Peter agreed kissing Tony. Tony kissed back pretending for five minutes that soulmates didn’t exist anymore and it was only him and Peter. Peter didn’t know how long they kissed but he enjoyed it trying to not think of Ironman as he kissed Tony.

Tony backed away when he saw that five minutes passed and sighed disappointed.

“That’s five minutes. I should go.” Tony said getting up. Peter just nodded laying back down.

Peter went home and went out as Spider-Man in the morning and Tony went out as Ironman wanting to talk to his real soulmate.

“Spider-Man!” Tony said so done with hiding his secret identity.

“Ironman! What’s up?” Spidey said being his cheerful self.

“We need to talk.” Ironman said grabbing his soulmate from the air and flying them to the roof of an abandoned warehouse.

“Woah warn a guy. Geez what’s up with you?” Peter asked his soulmate confused.

“I can’t do this anymore I’m done with the secret identity stuff!” Tony yelled at him.

“Oh... okay...” Peter said stunned at this.

“The count of three we both take our masks off.” Tony said ready.

“Okay, one.” Peter started off.

“Two.” Tony continued.

“Three.” They both said taking off their masks.

“T-Tony?!” Peter exclaimed surprised.

“Peter!” Tony sighed relived and kissed his soulmate happily. Peter kissed Tony back relived.

“I’m glad it was you.” Tony said giddy with excitement.

“So the whole if soulmates didn’t exist?-“ Peter started saying.

“Oh shut up I’d still love you even if you weren’t my soulmate.” Tony said kissing him again out of the armor.

“Love you too Tony.” Peter said happily.

happily ever after for version 1


	2. Mini Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just where I was going with the story when I first started but then I went back and changed it.

Peter became Spider-Man at the age of 15, his Uncle Ben died and May kicked him out of the house. Peter lived on his own for a while still going to school but staying at Ned’s sometimes and other times just sleeping anywhere he could find a warm safe place. Peter found out he was going on a field trip to Stark Industries and he was excited. 

The field trip was fun but he may have wandered away from the group on accident again. Peter wandered the halls looking for his class a little panicked.

“What are you doing here kid?” Tony Stark said surprising Peter making him jump back slightly.

“Sorry I just got lost!” Peter exclaimed staring up at Tony in fear. Peter and Tony stared at each other. Peter then remembered his words... Tony Stark said his words.

“That’s fine... who are you?” Tony asked him. Peter sighed a little disappointed maybe their words didn’t match.

“Peter Parker, sir.” Peter said looking up at Tony nervously.

“Well Mr. Parker. I’m Tony.” Tony introduces himself holding out his hand. Peter shook Tony’s hand and felt overwhelmed with emotions. Woah. Tony blushed as they touched Peter feeling like a dream come true.

“I’ll help you find your class.” Tony said linking his arm with Peter’s.

“Thanks Tony.” Peter said hugging the older kid.

“So how old are you?” Tony asked him hugging him back.

“16 you?” Peter asked. “17” Tony said simply kissing Peter on the cheek. Peter blushed but smiled brightly


	3. Version #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where only Peter’s identity is a secret. Same story as Version #1 but slightly different.

Peter sighed softly smiling. Today was Peter’s birthday and he was turning 5. Peter giggled the thought of being one year older wowing him. Peter sighed again then paused screaming out in pain as his arm felt like it was on fire. Peter caught his breath as the pain subsided and looked at his arm. Written in neat block letters were the words

“Well Spider-Man I came to ask you for a favor.” that went all the way up his arm stopping near halfway past his elbow. Peter smiled stunned he got his words! Peter showed his aunt May excitedly. 

“Aunt May look I got my words!” Peter said excitedly. 

“That’s amazing sweetie...” May looked at Peter arm in horror, they were so big and nearly covered his whole arm. May insulted his words and called him a freak. 

Peter covered his words in a long sleeves shirt and cried in his room. Peter knew it wasn’t normal to have such big words and he cried again swearing no one would find out about his words being that big. 

~~~years later~~~

Peter became Spider-Man at the age of 15, his Uncle Ben died and May kicked him out of the house. Peter lived on his own for a while still going to school but staying at Ned’s sometimes and other times just sleeping anywhere he could find a warm safe place. Tony went to Spider-Man for help but never found out his identity. Tony never made the Avengers Tower just having it stay Stark Industries. Spider-Man used a voice changer to conceal his identity from the beginning. 

~~~the first time they met~~~

Spider-Man landed on an empty roof once he noticed Ironman following him.

“Ironman? What are you doing here in Queens?” Peter asked amazed, trying not to fanboy.

“Well Spider-Man I came to ask you for a favor.” Tony said and Peter stopped looking at Tony in amazement those were his words.

“What kind of favor?” Peter said knowing he couldn’t tell Tony he had a secret identity to keep. Tony though seemed to be silent and probably freaking out.

“Are you my soulmate?” Tony asked instead and Peter blushed nodding slightly.

“Spider-Man... is my soulmate.” Tony said freaked out and Peter shrunk back as Tony got out of the armor.

“Tony.” Peter said his name as Tony reached out to him. Peter backed up as Tony was just inches away from touching him. A flash of hurt crossed Tony’s features as Peter backed away.

“I can’t tell you who I am.” Peter told him justifying his actions and looking down sadly.

“Why not, it’s just me I won’t tell anyone I promise.” Tony said reaching out again and this time Peter let him. Peter shivered as a feeling of joy filled his being when Tony held his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Tony.” Peter said pulling up his mask so just his mouth was showing and he kissed Tony. Tony kissed back passionately wanting to take the mask off all the way but respected his soulmate’s wishes. Tony reluctantly pulled away needing to breath and sighed sadly as Spider-Man pulled his mask back down.

“Spider-Man I... need your help.” Tony said shamefully seeing his Spider about to leave.

“I need your help in Germany.” Tony said as Spider-Man hugged him. Tony rested his head on Spider-Man’s chest then looked up at him pleadingly.

“Please come to Germany with me.” Tony asked about to cry the pain of rejection still pounding in his chest.

“Okay Tony I will help you.” Spider-Man said and Tony sighed in relief hugging the Spider again. 

~~~in Germany when Lang hits Peter~~~

“SPIDER-MAN!!” Tony yelled out flying to the Spider trying to stop his soulmate’s fall but it was too late.

He was too late.

Tony approached his soulmate worried as heck.

“Spidey please be okay.” Tony said going to roll him over to see if he was okay. Peter winced in pain and quickly covered his eyes with his mask then faced Tony.

“Tony I’m okay I’m okay.” Peter said still dazed. Tony froze up hearing Peter’s real voice for the first time. Unfortunately Spider-Man pulled his mask down all the way masking his voice again.

“Stay down Spidey please.” Tony pleaded looking down at his soulmate.

“Okay” Spider-Man said weakly lying down on the concrete. Tony winced wanting to be there for his soulmate but went after Rogers instead hoping his soulmate would be fine. 

~~~after the fight~~~

Peter went home back to Queens while Tony stressed over Rhodes and how to find out where Rogers went. Peter was worried for his soulmate because how could he not so when he saw the Black Panther following Tony, he got suspicious and worried. Peter secretly followed the Black Panther hanging onto his jet with some webbing and hoping the Black Panther didn’t notice.

Peter got away with it and was confused when they landed in a snowy place. Was this where Captain America was? Peter just followed the Black Panther stealthily watching things play out as he saw his soulmate, Steve, and Barns were at some sort of stand still. Peter just hid in the shadows watching just in case his soulmate needed help.

Tony started attacking Steve and Barns and Peter froze just hiding in the shadows. Tony seemed to be fighting well so Peter didn’t intervene.

Peter panicked as he saw Steve about plunge his shield in Tony’s chest. Peter quickly kicked Steve away making him fly back and drop his shield.

“Stay away from him.” Peter said protectively standing in front of Tony. Steve froze looking at Spider-Man in shock.

“Stay out of this.” Steve said standing up.

“No.” Peter said fiercely getting in a fighting stance.

“Come on Buck we’re leaving.” Steve said going over to Barns who was on the ground and missing an arm. Steve helped Barns up then they left without the shield.

“Spider-Man.” Tony said looking up at him. Peter kneeled down to Tony’s level and helped him up.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Tony said hugging his soulmate.

“Yeah I know.” Peter said as Tony fell out of the suit and hugged him tightly. Tony tugged Peter’s mask just a little bit so he could kiss him. Peter allowed it and kissed Tony with passion. Tony kissed back then sighed into Spider-Man’s neck tiredly.

“Let’s go home.” Tony said giving his Spider one last kiss before going back in the armor. Peter smiled tiredly and pulled his mask back down ready to go home too. 

~~~~~~

Once they got home Tony locked himself up in his lab working on leg braces for Rhodey and Peter went back to Queens. 

~~~~~~

Tony stayed at the compound helping Rhodey and got the letter from Steve. Tony sighed sadly wanting to see his soulmate again but he didn’t know where Spider-Man was. Tony smiled the audio from when Spidey spoke in his real voice to him still saved. Tony played the audio again loving his soulmates voice.

“Tony I’m okay I’m okay.” Spidey reassured him and Tony chuckled lightly bathing in his soulmate’s words. 

~~~~~~

Peter finished college and got an internship at Stark Industries. Peter worked in the lower level labs but quickly made a reputation for himself being the smartest one down there and being super helpful and humble.

Tony Stark didn’t notice him for a while but he also had a reputation for only wearing long sleeves never just a cuff and soon people got curious about him.

Eventually word spread to the higher level labs and soon Peter was promoted getting to work for the higher level labs and everyone loved him there too. Peter visited the lower level labs sometimes just to say hi and it was much appreciated.

Peter at lunch sat with his friends and any other interns that wanted to meet him to see if the rumors were true about how smart he was and to see if he really wore long sleeves all the time and of course Peter did not disappoint. 

One day Tony decided to check on the labs see how progress was going and was very confused when almost everyone mentioned Peter Parker in some way. Tony wanted to figure out who the heck this Peter person was and why everyone kept whispering about him. Tony walked towards the person he presumed was Peter Parker and greeted him. 

“Hello Peter Parker.” Tony said looking at the younger fellow who always wore long sleeves and never just a normal cuff. 

“Hello Sir, what- What are you doing here?” Peter asked shyly trying not to freak out that his soulmate came to talk to him. 

“Just checking on your progress.” Tony said only pausing slightly feeling like he heard Peter’s voice before but he couldn’t place it. 

Peter told him about his progress and what he was working on just happy to see Tony again. 

Tony admired Peter getting lost in his brown eyes.

“Come with me.” Tony interrupted Peter and Peter stuttered following Tony as he led the way to the elevator. Once they were alone Tony turned to Peter and smiled.

“So Peter heard you were pretty smart.” Tony said. 

“Yeah I guess.” Peter said breathing in Tony’s scent. Tony wanted to kiss Peter so badly something must be wrong with him. Tony knew he already met his soulmate. He shouldn’t be attracted to Peter, his playboy days are over he couldn’t just take him.

“I wanted to promote you as my personal intern.” Tony said despite his better judgement. Spider-Man was his soulmate but didn’t want to share his identity, so who’s to say he couldn’t like Peter.

Tony sighed that would be unfair to Peter’s soulmate though.

“Thank you Mr. Stark.” Peter said happily.

“Next time you come to work just come to my lab and I will be there. Follow me.” Tony said leading Peter to his lab.

“So did you meet your soulmate yet?” Tony asked him curiously.

“W-Why does that matter?” Peter stuttered pulling his left sleeve down more making sure to cover the end of his words.

“Just curious.” Tony said noticing his actions.

“Umm... yeah I met my soulmate.” Peter said nervously. I mean it was technically true he was looking right at him.

“Who is it? Is she pretty?” Tony asked.

“He is handsome and the best person I have ever met.” Peter said admiring Tony.

“Oh a guy that’s nice who is he?” Tony asked interested.

“I’d rather not say.” Peter said nervously backing away from his soulmate.

“How about you did you meet your soulmate yet?” Peter said.

“Yeah I’ve met him he’s amazing.” Tony said blushing when he thought of Spider-Man and covering his cuff with his right hand.

“Why don’t you ever wear a cuff?” Tony asked him confused.

“I just- can we talk about something else.” Peter said avoiding the topic.

“Okay.” Tony said and that started their relationship as intern and mentor. 

~~~~~~

Tony taught Peter the ropes and they grew closer only having sexual tension. Peter fought the urges to kiss and comfort his soulmate while Tony struggled to not fall in love with Peter.

Tony met Spider-Man every night after Peter left and it became routine for them to meet at the end of the day and kiss and spend time with each other sometimes stopping crime together. 

One day Peter came into the lab looking absolutely exhausted and limped slightly and with a huge cuff on instead of long sleeves. 

“Peter are you okay?” Tony asked him worried not saying anything about his cuff. 

“Yeah I’m fine Tony.” Peter said nearly passing out. Tony caught him and got more worried. 

“Peter what happened to you?” Tony asked worriedly setting Peter down on the couch they had in the lab. 

“It’s nothin I’m fine.” Peter said again going limp on the couch. 

“Please tell me what happened.” Tony pleaded running his hand through Peter’s hair. 

“Just clumsy...” Peter whimpered quietly snuggling closer to his soulmate as he sat down next to him. Peter started crying as Tony pet his hair. 

“Oh sweetheart...” Tony trailed off the endearment only reserved for Spider-Man but he couldn’t stop himself. Tony felt terrible... Spider-Man didn’t have to know.

Tony felt his heart break as Peter cried and held onto him like his life depended on it.

“It’s okay sweetheart it’s okay, I’m here for you.” Tony said comforting Peter and hugging him close. Tony kissed Peter on the cheek feeling dirty as he did it but he couldn’t stop himself and Peter surprisingly kissed him back and on the mouth. Tony kissed back for a second then pulled away surprised and shocked.

“Y-you have a soulmate.” Tony whispered softly as Peter held on to him.

“So do you.” Peter said resting his head on Tony’s chest in defeat.

“He won’t find out.” Tony said kissing Peter the feeling foreign but absolutely right. Peter kissed back delighted kissing Tony differently than he would if he was Spider-Man.

“Peter.” Tony said his name as he kissed him.

“We really shouldn’t be doing this.” Tony said pulling away for a second.

“I know but just for tonight.” Peter said and Tony nodded picking him up and bringing him up to Tony’s bedroom. They got undressed and cuddled kissing each other. At point Peter in his sleepy mind decided to take his cuff off. 

“What are you doing!” Tony exclaimed as Peter started taking his cuff off. Tony turned away quickly knowing it was beyond rude to look at someone else’s words.

“It’s too bulky.” Peter said tiredly and Tony heard the huge cuff fall to the ground.

“Come lie with me.” Peter said wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist. Tony blushed as he could practically feel Peters’s words against his skin.

“Peter your words...” Tony said nervously surprised that Peter trusted him this much.

“It’s alright Tony.” Peter said gently pulling him down to the bed. Tony followed and curiosity got the best of them as he glanced at Peter’s arm. The words were huge and went all they way up his arm.

“Woah.” Tony said surprised not quite getting enough time to read them before Peter hid them under the blanket. Tony felt bad as this was usually the time he would meet up with Spider-Man.

Tony fell for Peter though and kissed his darling Peter promising himself this was just a one night thing. It was a one night stand was all it was. Or that’s what he thought.

So why did Tony continue to kiss Peter in a greeting every time after that and hold Peter close after a long day in the lab. Tony still met Spider-Man after he was done with Peter but every time he kissed Spider-Man he couldn’t stop imagining Peter under the mask. One day it got so bad he just stopped Peter before he could greet him with a kiss. 

“I can’t do this anymore.” Tony said crying. 

Peter looked at Tony sadly and heartbroken. 

“I’m sorry Peter, Spider-Man is my soulmate.” Tony said not wanting to be unfaithful. 

Peter gave a fake chuckle scoffing slightly.

“I should have known this day would have come. It’s okay Tony.” Peter said faking his smile. 

“Really?” Tony looked at him still heartbroken. 

“Yeah it’s fine I understand.” Peter said chuckling this was ridiculous he should just tell Tony who he is. 

“Tony I need to tell you something.” Peter said taking his blazer off showing the words on his arm. 

Tony looked away surprised.

“Don’t! Just stop it you don’t have to show me your words!” Tony yelled out surprised. 

“I know Tony. I’m telling you to look.” Peter said showing off the words. Tony despite his better judgement looked at his words and read them out loud.

“Well Spider-Man I came to ask you for a favor.” Tony said stunned and looked up at Peter with tears in his eyes.

“Y-You’re Spider-Man?” Tony asked stunned.

“Yeah and you’re my soulmate.” Peter said sadly crying.

“I’m sorry I never told you.” Peter said crying.

“No no it’s okay sweetheart I got you.” Tony said holding his soulmate close. Tony took his own cuff off and let their words touch. They were overwhelmed with joy and happiness and love. They lived together and eventually got married.


	4. Alternatively for Version #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how things could have gone differently, but Iroman and Spider-Man never grow their relationship.

Peter surprisingly kissed him back and on the mouth. Tony pulled away surprised and shocked. 

“Y-you have a soulmate.” Tony whispered softly as Peter held on to him. 

“So do you.” Peter said resting his head on Tony’s chest in defeat. 

“He won’t find out.” Tony said kissing Peter the feeling foreign but absolutely right. Peter kissed back delighted kissing Tony knowing he could never have this with Ironman. 

“Peter.” Tony said his name as he kissed him. 

“We really shouldn’t be doing this.” Tony said pulling away for a second. Peter just whined to tired and Tony nodded picking him up and bringing him up to Tony’s bedroom. They got undressed and cuddled kissing each other. At one point Peter in his sleepy mind decided to take his cuff off. 

“What are you doing!” Tony exclaimed as Peter started taking his cuff off. Tony turned away quickly knowing it was beyond rude to look at someone else’s words. 

“It’s too bulky.” Peter said tiredly and Tony heard the huge cuff fall to the ground. 

“Come lie with me.” Peter said wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist. Tony blushed as he could practically feel Peters’s words against his skin. 

“Peter your words...” Tony said nervously surprised that Peter trusted him this much. 

“It’s alright Tony.” Peter said gently pulling him down to the bed. Tony followed and curiosity got the best of them as he glanced at Peter’s arm. The words were huge and went all they way up his arm. 

“Woah.” Tony said surprised reminded of his own soulmates words and not quite getting enough time to read them before Peter hid them under the blanket. 

Tony felt bad as this was usually the time he would meet up with Spider-Man. Tony fell for Peter though and kissed his darling Peter promising himself this was just a one night thing. It was a one night stand was all it was. Or that’s what he thought.

So why did Tony continue to kiss Peter in a greeting every time after that and hold Peter close after a long day in the lab. Tony still met Spider-Man after he was done with Peter but every time he met Spider-Man he couldn’t stop imagining Peter in his place. One day it got so bad he just stopped Peter before he could greet him with a kiss. 

“I can’t do this anymore.” Tony said crying. 

Peter looked at Tony sadly and heartbroken. 

“I’m sorry Peter, Someone else is my soulmate.” Tony said not wanting to be unfaithful. 

Peter gave a fake chuckle scoffing slightly. “I should have known this day would have come. It’s okay Tony.” Peter said faking his smile. 

“Really?” Tony looked at him still heartbroken. 

“Yeah it’s fine I understand.” Peter said chuckling this was ridiculous he should just tell Tony who he is. 

“Tony I need to tell you something.” Peter said taking his blazer off showing the words on his arm. 

Tony looked away surprised. “Don’t! Just stop it you don’t have to show me your words!” Tony yelled out surprised. 

“I know Tony. I’m telling you to look.” Peter said showing off the words. Tony despite his better judgement looked at his words and read them out loud. 

“Well Spider-Man I came to ask you for a favor.” Tony said stunned and looked up at Peter with tears in his eyes. 

“Y-You’re Spider-Man?” Tony asked stunned. 

“Yeah and you’re body guard is my soulmate.” Peter said sadly crying. 

“I’m sorry I never told you.” Peter said crying. 

“No no it’s okay sweetheart I got you.” Tony said holding his soulmate close. 

“Don’t call me sweetheart!” Peter yelled pushing Tony away. 

“What?” Tony looked at him confused then remembered that he called Spider-Man sweetheart when he was Ironman. 

“Don’t call me sweetheart only Ironman calls me that.” Peter said defensively covering his words again. 

“Peter wait!” Tony yelled as Peter started leaving. 

“I am Ironman.” Tony said taking his own cuff off and showing Peter his words. Peter paused reading the words on Tony’s wrist and looked at Tony in disbelief.

“Y-you believe me now... sweetheart.” Tony said hesitantly. Peter cried and hugged Tony kissing him again. Tony kissed him back finally being able to kiss his Spider with no mask to separate them.


	5. Alternatively for Version #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof I like making alternate endings

Peter woke up from another nightmare and breathed fast scared. 

Peter cried hugging his knees close as memories from fighting Doctor Octavious still haunted him. 

Tony came rushing into the room and looked at Peter worriedly. 

“Peter look at me it’s okay it was just a dream.” Tony tried to calm him down. Sometimes Spider-Man had nightmares too but those times he usually just kissed his soulmate and cuddled the nightmares away so he didn’t know quite how to deal with Peter’s nightmares. 

Tony continued to try to calm Peter down and it eventually worked Peter coming out of his thoughts and memories. 

“Shh it’s okay darling.” Tony said hugging Peter. Peter hugged back feeling safe in Tony’s arms. Tony kissed the top of Peter’s head and Peter shrunk away. 

“Tony...” Peter said bothered. 

“What is it darling?” Tony asked confused. 

“I have a soulmate I can’t.” Peter said pathetically trying to turn Tony down. 

“I know sweetheart.” Tony said and Peter shook his head. 

“Don’t call me that.” Peter said glaring at him. 

“Why?” Tony asked. 

“My soulmate calls me that only he gets to call me that.” Peter said trying to turn Tony down again. Tony sighed disappointed he called Spider-Man ‘sweetheart’. 

“Okay darling you just get some sleep.” Tony said carding his hand through Peter’s hair. Peter reluctantly let himself enjoy Tony’s presence. 

Peter fell asleep and Tony sighed wanting to see his soulmate again. Tony went to his lab and played the audio again after he couldn’t find Spider-Man. 

“Ironman I’m okay I’m okay.” Peter’s voice came from the audio and Tony froze, playing it again and again not believing what he was hearing. Peter was his soulmate! Peter was Spider-Man! 

Tony sighed in relief knowing Peter was his soulmate making things so much better. Tony smiled thinking of Peter. 

What if he found out I was Ironman though? Tony thought nervously. 

Would he still like me? Tony thoughts got darker and Tony sighed trying to fight these thoughts away.

Tony put on his Ironman helmet and went to see Peter. 

“Hey Spider-Man.” Tony said his voice still masked. 

“Ironman?” Peter said sitting up confused. Peter blushed remembering he didn’t have his mask on. 

“H-how did you find out it was me?” Peter asked blushing. 

“Well I didn’t know until I saw you lying there, you’re beautiful.” Tony said smiling under his mask. Peter blushed and chuckled. 

“Can you sleep with me?” Peter asked shyly. 

“Of course sweetheart.” Tony said getting into the bed with Peter. 

“Close your eyes.” Tony said desire taking him over. 

“Okay.” Peter said closing his eyes tightly. Tony took off his helmet and kissed Peter passionately, Peter kissed back just as passionate. 

“Why won’t you let me see your face?” Peter asked once they were done kissing. Tony sighed. 

“I don’t think you would like me.” Tony said hesitantly his voice still masked by the helmet. 

“Of course I would like you.” Peter says reassuringly. 

“Also I think you owe me a face reveal since you know what I look like now.” Peter said sweetly snuggling closer to Ironman. 

“You’re right sweetheart.” Tony said slowly taking off the helmet. 

“Tony?” Peter said confused. 

“Yeah?” Tony said shaking and looking up at Peter scared. Peter kissed him and Tony kissed back happily.


End file.
